PASADO
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Un encuentro fortuito puede alterar una vida serena y feliz. Ilustración por: madwhaler Edición de portada: Alex-Sol


Sabine se había preguntado muchas veces quién era el padre de aquel chico que buscaba cortejar a su querida hija, quien parecía no saber que la dulce Marinette suspiraba enamorada por él cada día.

Sabía que era hijo de una familia famosa en el área de la moda, era muy bien educado y desde algún tiempo atrás aparecía por la panadería y clavaba su vista en las puertas que estaban detrás del escaparate. Realizando siempre la misma rutina.

Primero la observaba a ella para saludarla propiamente con una sonrisa, después dirigía su mirada a la puerta que daba a su hogar y acto seguido, la desviaba a la que daba a la cocina. Era un acto fugaz que buscaba ser discreto, pero que no era capaz de pasar desapercibido por el ojo de halcón que, como toda madre, ella poseía.

Mucho menos cuando la rutina se establecía, pues el varón lo realizaba como si se tratará de un conjuro místico que haría que Marinette apareciera como por arte de magia.

Las escalas a la panadería eran hechas a horas esporádicas, comprando cualquier pan que se atravesará y exclamando mentiras tontas.

Pues ella estaba muy segura de que el adolescente no había perdido el pan que había comprado con antelación en su modesto establecimiento o que un gato negro se lo había robado.

Los encuentros que solían ser breves se detuvieron cuando finalmente le dio la información que claramente necesitaba. _Cariño, Marinette se encarga de la panadería los lunes y miércoles después de las cuatro._ Provocando así que el chico se sonrojara y agradeciera levemente antes de salir corriendo.

Situación que obligó a Sabine pedirle con mayor frecuencia a su hija que se quedara a ayudar en la panadería. Y si bien su hija protesto al principio, terminó aceptando gustosa al notar la rutina.

Era su Cupido desde las sombras.

 _Un chico así debe tener una familia amorosa_ , pensó. Y esa idea fue la que la alejó más y más de la verdad absoluta. Porque no fue hasta que los vio juntos que se dio cuenta de que la genética unía al joven rubio y al mayor de ojos azules.

Sabía el nombre de su padre, Marinette se lo había dicho muchas veces, provocándole risas. Pues su primogénita no podía evitar gritar y dar saltitos por toda la casa cada vez que el hombre sacaba una nueva tendencia en el área de la moda.

Nuevos diseños se resumían a muchas horas invertidas en analizar cada posible línea trazada por el hombre, lo cual se convertía en mayor motivación para su pequeña y concluía con novedosas fotografías del adolescente que merodeaba su hogar decorando la recámara rosada.

Pensó muchas veces sobre el día en el que se conocerían, en los esfuerzos que tendría que hacer para que todo saliera perfecto al ser consciente de lo que significaría aquel encuentro para su hija. Decidida a hacer su mejor platillo y la plática que tendría que tener con Tom para que no se mostrará tenso ante los hechos.

Su esposo era un hombre sensato, pero un encuentro así le llenaría la cabeza con ideas propias de un hombre que sólo quiere proteger a su hija de cualquier mal. Aun cuando este mal no existía.

Era una romántica incorregible. Tom siempre se lo decía, a pesar de que él fuera igual.

Lamentablemente las cosas no suelen ser como las imaginas, de ser así no se encontraría ahora en aquella situación horrorosa.

Adrien no tenía sus ojos, ni siquiera su sonrisa o la tonalidad de su cabellera. El adolescente mostraba siempre un carácter cordial y no feroz como era el del mayor. Debía ser el retrato de la mujer que lo había concebido, estaba segura, no había otra explicación.

¿Podían culparla por no relacionarlos? ¿Podían enojarse con ella por olvidarlo?

Él había sido muy importante en su adolescencia, sí. Se habían permitido atravesar la coraza que protegía sus personalidades, conociendo los matices que en ellos existían. Llegando hasta donde nadie más había llegado; porque nadie más sabía que ella aborrecía los gusanos y que él era incapaz de mantenerse en espacios cerrados.

—Será como una prueba —Lo recordó decir.

—¿Por qué es una prueba subirnos al tren juntos?

—Porque es como un gusano enorme y yo no podré bajar hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino.

—No sabes cuánto te odio —Le contestó al momento.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ahora no podré evitar pensar en eso y yo no tenía ningún inconveniente en subirme al transporte público —Una ligera sonrisa como respuesta, esa que ella sólo conocía, que le pertenecía.

Pequeños datos absurdos que parecían irrelevantes a pesar de lo que estos simbolizaban, ya que no cualquiera conocía tus tontas manías.

Todo había sido tan lindo, dulce y acogedor para después provocarle un doloroso vacío cuando entendió todo lo que se ocasionó. Pues ella había expuesto su alma desnuda y él había mantenido muchas de sus trincheras.

¿Le entristecía? No, ya no. Le había costado aceptar que Gabriel sólo la veía como una amiga, pero al final lo aceptó, no estaban destinados a estar juntos. Pero entenderlo no fue razón suficiente para mantenerse cerca suyo, después de todo le dolía verlo acercarse a la que se convirtió en su esposa.

Todo su pasado, apareciendo frente a sus ojos en un sólo segundo.

Fue inesperado, raro y atroz, en especial porque no esperaba que ese día se abriera la caja de Pandora; esa que se encontraba enterrada en lo más profundo de su memoria. Ahí donde las neuronas empiezan a perder fuerza y dejan de comunicarse con las otras, donde el pasado se evaporaba y ya no podía atormentarla.

Porque Adrien siempre se había mostrado como un chico diplomático, capaz de mantener la calma cuando llegaba a molestarse; pero había cosas que no dejaba pasar. Haciéndola sentir dichosa al saber que su hija sería siempre protegida y provocándole un gusto amargo al recordar a un joven Gabriel defendiéndola a capa y espada de un profesor, que había decidido meterse con la torpe chica extranjera.

Repitiendo la escena en su cabeza, mientras era una espectadora en primera fila de la pelea que padre e hijo tenían.

Deseaba regresar a momentos antes, cuando se encontraba disfrutando el evento que el Colegio había realizado. Ahora lo había visto y no podía separar su mirada de él, de su ceño fruncido y el aura fuerte que emanaba.

Todo mientras su dulce hija era resguardada por Adrien que la había posicionado detrás de su espalda al tiempo que contestaba a su padre. Porque Gabriel había dicho algo en contra de Marinette, algo que escapaba de su conocimiento y que no le costó imaginar.

Después de todo Gabriel se lo había dicho hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—No podemos ser, es inconcebible.

Lo recordó decir de forma diplomática, intentando que ella entendiera que su gran impedimento era la sociedad cuando la razón era mucho más simple y entendible: él amaba a alguien más.

El corazón se le aceleró.

Una lágrima rodó.

Y es que no pueden pedirle a una mujer tan dulce que olvide su primer amor.

Pero ella lo hizo, le había costado, pero lo hizo. Lo olvidó, se levantó y encontró el amor más bello que podía existir. El que es correspondido.

La razón le pedía acercarse y defender a su hija; no obstante sus pies no se movieron.

Vio a su esposo entrar a escena y ella no podía dejar de pensar. Idea tras idea, golpeando su cabeza sin permitirle procesar.

Adrien de verdad debe querer a mi hija. Sabía lo suficiente para entender que su reacción no era un asunto...

 _¿Se acordará de mí?_ Se atrevió a cuestionar, ella lo había amado y lo había olvidado, pero...

 _¿Tan ciego es que es incapaz de entender que ellos se quieren?_ Como ella amaba a Tom. Como él amo a...

 _¿Será feliz?_ Y lo recordó, la madre de Adrien había desaparecido y Gabriel, la amaba, él debía estar...

Su esposo estaba dispuesto a empujar al hombre que recogía todos los días a Adrien de la panadería, olvidándose de los saludos cordiales que siempre se otorgaban. Las personas empezaban a rodearlos, algunos buscaban alejarse del asunto y ella estaba ahí, sin saber qué hacer.

 _¡Detenlos!_ Se gritó mentalmente. Caminó hasta ellos, imponiéndose entre el hombre que defendía a Gabriel y su amado esposo.

—Tom. Déjalo —Pidió tan firmemente como pudo.

—Pero Sabine...

—Tom —Regaño.

—Sabine —Dijo Agreste al aire. De forma débil, como si no lo creyera. Pero ella lo escuchó, clavando su mirada en él.

Y Tom lo notó.

—¿Se conocen? —Cuestionó.

—Éramos amigos —Se apresuró a contestar. Sólo amigos y nada más.

Porque él tenía la vista en alguien más y ella sabía que la amaba por su forma de mirar. Y aunque a ella también llegó a verla de un modo especial, no era lo mismo.

Con su esposa el corazón le latía ferviente, lo sabía por la sonrisa tonta que siempre se le escapaba. Mientras que ella sólo había despertado un poco de su cariño.

—¿Éramos? —Preguntó el rubio mayor, sonando casi indignado.

—Han pasado muchos años ya. No creo que sigamos siéndolo —Contesto con simpleza.

Porque ninguno procuró que el otro se mantuviera en sus vidas y se permitieron distanciarse. Ella porque necesitaba curar su corazón roto y él porque no tenía los mismos sentimientos. No por ella, al menos.

—Marinette. Vámonos tesoro —Le pidió a su hija que atinó a asentir levemente.

—¿Es tu hija?

—Sí. Lo es.

—Señora Cheng... —Intervino el menor.

—Sabine cariño, ya te lo he dicho.

—Sabine, yo...

—No tienes que disculparte por las acciones de tu padre —Lo confortó al notar el deje de incomodidad que decoraba su rostro.

—¿Cómo osas? —Quiso reñir su primer amor.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, Gabriel. ¿O qué? ¿Te parece que mi hija es insuficiente para Adrien?

 _Como me lo quisiste hacer creer a mí_. Pensó.

—No puede ser que tu pienses que esto será duradero —Ella no pudo evitar reír.

—Creo que es lo suficientemente importante como para que Adrien te alce la voz en público y no escuche tus peticiones.

Gabriel enmudeció, permitiéndole sentirse triunfadora. Sabía lo difícil que era hacerlo dudar y lo había conseguido.

Ya no era la despistada chica que se había sentido atraída por el caballeroso, pero distante chico rubio que insistía en vestirse formalmente para ir al Colegio.

La que buscaba conocerlo y ser una amiga para él.

Para aquel que tenía un destino sellado con la mala suerte de un anillo que no pudo quitarse hasta que obtuvo un beso de amor.

El beso que ella le dio, su esposa. No ella.

—Adrien querido —Lo ignoró por un momento—Gracias por defender a mi pequeña. Gabriel, nos veremos después.

 _Después, mucho después. Cuando la tristeza mengüé y estés dispuesto a ir._

El hombre que cuidaba a la familia Agreste dio un paso atrás y le brindó una sonrisa rígida.

Ella empezó a caminar, siendo seguida de su familia. La gente se alejó de la escena. Ellos llegaron a casa.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Qué pasa cariño?

—¿De dónde conoces al señor Agreste? — _Una duda entendible,_ pensó.

—Del Colegio, cariño —Beso su frente, acaricio su rostro.

—No te preocupes por ello. ¿Sí?

—Hija... que te parece si jugamos un poco —Intervino Tom al notar que le temblaba la voz.

—Claro, papá.

—Yo iré a recostarme un rato.

—Sabine —Intentó retenerla.

—No te preocupes amor. Estoy bien —Beso a su esposo con todo el amor que le profesaba, le sonrió afianzando sus palabras y se fue.

Porque estaba bien, no había dudas ni pensamientos oscuros en ella.

Sólo genuina curiosidad que detuvo en el acto; él ya no era el mismo chico que deseaba actuar de manera justa. No desde que dejó de ser Chat Noir. Aun así, alguien debía tomar cartas en el asunto. Se lo debía.

Se encerró en su habitación, tomó su pequeña agenda que se encontraba guardada en el fondo de un cajón y marcó. Porque conociendo a Gabriel y lo pragmático que era debía tener aún el mismo número.

—¿Diga? —Contestó de inmediato. Sin intermediarios de por medio.

—Sólo llame para decirte algo —Replicó con la poca serenidad que le quedaba.

—Sabine.

—Atrévete a decir cualquier cosa contra mi hija, a dañar más a tu hijo o a impedirles estar juntos y me vas a conocer Agreste.

—Pero ¿de qué hablas?

—Él ha sufrido mucho. Al igual que tú. No le hagas la existencia más difícil.

—¿Me vas a decir que conoces mejor a mi hijo que yo?

—Te lo digo por la amistad que alguna vez tuvimos; por todo lo que compartimos —Silencio.

Un silencio electrizante, ya que ninguno de los dos estaba tranquilo.

—Y Gabriel, lamento mucho lo de tu mujer.

—Yo también —Imagino al rubio con la mandíbula firmemente cerrada, para que nadie que no fuera él conociera el dolor que en ese momento lo invadía.

Pero ella lo conocía demasiado bien, aún después de tanto tiempo.

—Sería bueno que un día vengas a comer con Adrien.

—Sabine…

—Él no va a dejarla Gabriel —Contesto exasperada —Se parece en eso en ti.

—... Lo considerare.

—Espero que pronto Adrien venga a vernos con tu confirmación.

—Buenas noches —Sabine se apresuró a colgar.

Se acostó. Sintiéndose abrumada por todo lo que acababa de pasar; habían sido demasiados recuerdos en un día.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió al momento.

—¿Sabine?

—¿Si, querido?

—¿Estás bien? —El hombre con el que se había casado acaricio si hombro antes de besar su frente haciéndola reír.

—Claro que sí. Sólo estoy enojada con él.

—Y no es para menos —Se giró a verlo y sonrió por instinto.

El hombre frente a ella era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que todo estaría bien. Él era su fuerza

—¿No ibas a jugar con Marinette?

—Esta buscando el mando en su habitación y yo aproveché para venir a verte.

Aprovechó el momento para jalar a su marido y darle un suave beso.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

—Papá, ¡lo encontré!

—¡Voy princesa! —Gritó el hombre para que la chica lo escuchara —¿Te veo más tarde?

—Claro, en un rato salgo a calentar la comida.

—Olvídate de eso, salgamos a comer.

—¿Seguro? ¿No quieres abrir un rato la panadería?

—No, que los clientes esperen; piensa a dónde quieres ir. ¿Vale?

—Claro.

El hombre volvió a besarla, provocándole una ligera risa a causa de su bigote y salió. El amor era una cosa extraña, pero ella había tenido suerte. Mucha suerte.

* * *

Escribir esto ha sido... raro, pero estoy muy feliz del resultado. ¿Les parece lioso? Espero que sí, la narración se basa en los sentimientos entremezclados que llegas a tener cuando vez a alguien que no esperas ver, sean las circunstancias que sean.

El fic se basa en esas imágenes que ponen a Sabine y a Gabriel como Félix y Bridgette. Se conocieron, fueron personas importantes en la vida del otro y siguieron sus caminos, ella se enamoró de él, obteniendo amistad como respuesta a sus sentimientos.

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


End file.
